


google search: vacation spots

by crownuponherhead



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, The Holiday AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownuponherhead/pseuds/crownuponherhead
Summary: Both in rough patches in their lives, mostly surrounding men, two strangers, Sansa Stark and Margaery Tyrell, switch homes for two weeks to have a holiday to find themselves and get away. Or so they both thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**i.**

‘Charming Queen Alysanne styled home by the sea.’ Sansa read pausing a bit as she took a drink of her wine. ‘Perfectly in between Dragonstone and King’s Landing. Lovely garden, still bloomed even in the winter. Looking to trade for the holidays for two weeks. ’ It sounded perfect. It’s not like Sansa didn’t want to be home for the holidays but she knew it wouldn’t be much but her and Robb both doing shots to express their loneliness. Especially since not even two weeks ago Sansa had walked into her shared cottage with her boyfriend to find it emptied out of all his things and only a note from Harry that said, we aren’t working out. Sure she felt a bit guilty leaving her brother alone but she didn’t doubt he had Theon. With Arya and her boyfriend backpacking through Essos, Bran was didn’t want to leave his research internship up North of the Wall, and Rickon was camping with Uncle Benjen in Skagos, Sansa really didn’t see the reason to stay in town. Okay so maybe going back down to King’s Landing wasn’t her smartest idea but she could always go explore Dragon Stone and at least be in some weather that wasn’t a blizzard constantly. With a final sip of her wine, draining the glass, she pressed the message button.

**ii.**

Margaery sighed as she looked out the window of her office at Highgarden Haute. She needed a break, she needed one and fast. It wasn’t the work, it was incredibly hard for her to feel like the work at the label her grandmother started was even work. She enjoyed her work, which she knew was rare for anyone her age now.  If there was any cause to her desperate need for a vacation, it was her recent involvement with the Baratheon boys or lack there of that left her needing an escape. She found it ridiculous how hard the boys mother tried to make the two look good. Which only truly worked for Tommen, who at least was a decent person. Margaery had more than a few words to express what his brother Joffrey had been like. With a glance at the clock and a groan that it wasn’t even three a clock yet, Margaery to opened her email to send a message to her assistant that she needed a mid day coffee and stat, when she noticed the subject line from Westeros Vacation Share pop on her screen.

‘Hello, my name is Sansa and let me start off by saying your home is incredible! I have a small cottage up in Wintertown right off the Winterfell estate. No pets, impeccably clean, and interior decorating that would put Cersei Lannister’s spread in Town & Castle to shame. If interested please let me know, I would love to trade for two weeks.’

With a smirk Margaery pressed reply with only one thing in mind: anyone who talked shit about Cersei Lannister in their introduction was a friend of hers.

**iii.**

Margaery: A cute cottage surrounded by snow for the holidays? Color me stoked. I’m Margaery by the way, it’s lovely to meet someone who dislikes Cersei Lannister as much as I do.

Sansa: Idyllic right? Meanwhile I’m almost envious at how the waves must hit the rocks where you are. Well that is to be determined but it must be a good sign if we both can’t stand her right?

Margaery: You would be right, have you ever been down here? It certainly makes me want to trust you with my entire home.

Sansa: I went to KLU for my first year, but you can take the girl out of the North you can’t take the North out of the girl. Have you ever been up here? I’ll be honest the fact that you hate her too makes me ready to hand over the keys.

Margaery:  Oh KLU, I have the fondest memories. I’ve never been North of Riverrun, always been a bit curious, it seems so idyllic to watch the snow fall with a fire in front and some spiked hot chocolate in your hands. Just one question

Sansa: Hmm, that might be a good plan for the night then. I’m going to look into spiking my hot chocolate tonight. Anything

Margaery: Are there any guys there?

Sansa: Zero.

Margaery: Can I leave tomorrow?

Sansa: I would leave as soon as I packed if I could.

Margaery: Perfect.

**iv.**

Sansa almost ripped off her jacket as soon as she walked out of KLX, it was warmer than she remembered from even her short time in the southern sun. With just a suitcase as her partner she was more than looking forward to her time to just be free and not have to focus on anything but herself and feeling her absolute best. She couldn’t wait to sit out in the sun with a bottle of wine as her company and walk along the beaches nearby, running away from the bitter cold water that moved down south from the Shivering Sea. Sitting back in the Taxi, Sansa let her eyes watch the city where all her nightmares came true fade away behind them and focus on the view ahead of her.

“Oh my gods” She let out looking up at, what she could only call a Queen Alysanne styled mansion in front of her. With a smile and a thank you to the taxi driver after paying her fee, Sansa moved through to walk through the door un able to stop herself from getting ridiculously giddy. She was in heaven.

**v.**

“Well, it certainly does put Cersei Lannister’s interior to shame.” Margaery spoke towards the phone where her brother Loras and his boyfriend Renly currently looked on as if waiting for the shoe to drop. Placing her bag on the soft grey couch, she moved a bit around the room taking in the cottage. “It’s charming, albeit small.”

“Margie was this honestly a good idea?” She rolled her eyes a bit at her brother’s questioning.

“Why wouldn’t it be? She’s younger than me, granted by only a couple year but still she’s not some evil master mind. Honestly you two need to stop watching that story on that reality show on the Martell’s, it’s doing absolutely no good.”

“I resent that, I do not watch that Moving in with the Martell’s.”  Renly’s voice echoed through the kitchen of the cottage as Margaery moved to open the cupboards.

“Then why is it on your queue? Any, Margie I don’t see why you need to be away for the holidays at all. It’s going to be lonely without you.”

Looking down at her phone, Margaery couldn’t help but a smile a bit. “I promise I’ll make it up to you for the New Year. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to head to the store so I can stock up on and enjoy my Northern Christmas. Kisses.”

 “Love you too, Margie.” At the sound of the unison declaration, she hung up the FaceTime call and looked around the cottage once again. “You can do this Margaery, a holiday alone in a place you’ve never been. What’s so scary about that? Besides how inadequate your winter coat is here.”

With a push from where she leaned against the counter, she moved to slide her coat back on and grab the keys to Sansa’s car she’d left for her. Picking up her purse, she opened the door at the same time only to jump back a bit at the sight of a man with curly auburn hair in front of her focused on his phone

“Sans do you have any Bacardi? Theon’s telling me he can breathe fire with this thing he saw and-you’re not Sansa.”

**vi.**

If there was any regrets Sansa had about abandoning her brother for the holiday, they were gone as she sat in a hot tub glass of wine in hand. Her hair piled up on top of her head and what was most likely the best playlist ever to grace her Spotify playing in the background, she was the epitome of peace. She’d ignored the desperate texts from her brother that had filled her phone not long ago questioning why she didn’t tell him she just left for two weeks and that renting out her home was incredibly dangerous. Sansa didn’t want to hear it, really she was fine and it all worked out for the best, she didn’t see the issue for any fuss. So she wasn’t going to fuss she’d enjoy her trip, drink wine, eat lemon bars, maybe even go tour Historic Dragonstone at one point. Sinking a bit farther into the hot tub, Sansa let out a content sigh. This was just what she needed, to spend time alone and just be at peace.

“Marg, thanks again for letting me borrow-did you dye your hair?”

Sansa jumped turning around to see who was expecting Margaery, who apparently was not a redhead. Honestly it was as if the gods heard her promise to herself not to get involved with anyone for a while and made sure that she encountered one of the hottest men she’d ever seen. Gods be with her that she wasn’t staring in shock.

“You’re not Margaery.” The handsome stranger looked at her even more confused than he’d seemed a second ago. Sitting up on the edge of the hot tub, she set her wine on the table and climbed out, wrapping herself in a robe.

“No, afraid she’s on vacation for two weeks, I’ll be here until she’s back. I’m Sansa.” She offered with a smile.

“Sansa,” He nodded a bit looking over at her. “I’m Jon, Marg’s neighbor. So uh, why you for house sitting?”

“It’s a little complicated, not the kind of house sitting you’re used to.”  

“I’ve got time.”

**vii.**

“Okay let me get this straight, you and my sister met on this website where you can basically do Trading Spaces: Air B&B Style and just both decided to do this in a day.” Robb’s question came in shock, again, which had Margaery just sipping her wine in a nod as they sat at the local pub.

“That would be correct, why so surprised?” She smirked from behind her glass of wine.

“It’s ballsy and very different from my sister. She’s never done anything like this, are you a regular at this?”

“You’re looking at Trading Spaces: Air B&B virgin here.”  She hummed a bit in appreciation before continuing. “Why do I seem like the kind of girl who is always letting strangers in her home?” Margaery teased running her finger along the bar in front of him. At the expression on his face she couldn’t help but lean a bit forward. “Would you like to find out, Robb?”


	2. Chapter 2

 

**viii.**

“Coffee?” Margaery asked from where she perched on the edge of the counter, the cup hiding the smirk on her face only accentuating the current mess her hair was from their activities the night before. Robb had to stop and take it all in, she realized that as he paused and let his eyes rake over her legs to wear his dark gray henley from the night before was on her body.

“Only if it comes with dessert.” He smirked a bit before pouring himself a cup of coffee and leaning against the counter across from her. “I don’t really do this often,”

“Do what? Sleep with random girls who are crashing at your sister’s house or drink coffee? From the look on your face I’d say drink coffee.” Messing with a strand of her hair, she maintained eye contact with him. Call her a femme fatale, but she loved to see how a man would hesitate under her stare. Robb wasn’t, which nerved her instead.

“Both I guess,” He let out with a laugh before running a hand through his curls before taking a sip of the coffee. “I meant that in general I don’t just hook up with a girl, Margaery.”

“It’s a little ambitious to say that to a girl on vacation for two weeks, Mr. Stark.” She wanted to curse her own heart for speeding up a bit at the heat she felt in the room. She did not go on vacation to get away from her troubles just to find herself getting way to emotional for comfort about a man she slept with once. It doesn’t matter how good he was in bed or how the smile may make you want to kiss him just to wipe it away, you’re here for two weeks. At the sound of his voice, her head snapped, unaware she’d let her eyes drift down his torso more than once.

“Call me an ambitious, man. However, with that in mind, how would you feel about letting me show you around the North, at the least Wintertown.” Margaery hesitated at his words, of course she wasn’t showing the hesitation but it was there none the less.

“Well, that would have to depend on a few things.”

**ix.**

“Okay so you and Marg switched houses even though you no literally nothing about her just because you needed to get over a shitty boyfriend who dumped you with a letter and practically disappearing from your house?” With a roll of her eyes as she walked along next to Jon on the beach Sansa nodded once again.

“Yes, that’s the story of the past three days of my life and why you caught a total stranger drinking her stress away in Margaery’s hot tub.”

“I know I’ve only known you for like an hour, but Sansa I think you had a shit boyfriend.” With a laugh she can’t help but agree, letting her feet kick the sand a bit in front of her.

“What’s sad is that he was the nicest guy I’ve ever dated.” Sansa is almost positive she just doesn’t know how to pick them. There’s always something, the thing is it had never been a good something just one more thing to complicate the matters. Looking over she kept her eyes fixated on the sea his next words echoing through her ears as she let herself get lost in her thoughts.

“Maybe, you’re looking for the wrong kind of guys, because I know I’m biased but there are far nicer guys out there.” She knew he had to be right, there was no way that the best options were Joffrey and Harry, and gods forbid that thankfully short relationship with Ramsey Bolton that lead to a weekend full of police calls and restraining orders at the end.

“Jon, why did you borrow Margaery’s wheelbarrow in the first place?” It’s then she looks over to see the tight tinge of pink on his cheeks as he rubs his hand over his forehead.

“I was doing some work in the backyard and a bucket and my shovel weren’t covering it. So I just texted Marg about going in getting it, she made it seem like she was at work not leaving for two weeks. She usually tells me before she jets off and I get her mail.”  It was then like her body was betraying her she made herself look and finally appreciate how his black t shirt fit him, particularly tight on the arms.

“Well, thank you for joining me on a walk when you have yard work to be doing.” Sansa let herself meet his eyes, she wanted to make sure he knew she was genuine.  At the shrug and a grin he gave her, she continued.  “It’s nice to have company, I know I went into this alone but it’s still nice. Although I think I’ll miss the snow a bit on the actual holiday.”

“You’re from The North?” Jon’s tone is so surprised she wants to be offended, then she rally has never been the most typical northern girl. Sansa wasn’t offended, she’d always been told she after her southeron mother.

“Can’t you tell from my complexion?” She teased, pushing her hair back from her face again, the wind seeming not to agree with her. “Personally I’m surprised I haven’t started burning already in this sun.”

“When you put it that way, I guess I can see it.” His laugh was contagious and she found herself laughing a bit too, letting her feet get touched by the tide as it came in. “I grew up in Queenscrown until I was about eleven. I know the North well, I miss it, down here can’t compare.”

“Queenscrown? I grew up in Wintertown, my whole family has lived there for forever. Okay I can understand missing the north but how can you when you have all this?” Sansa laughed spinning around a bit towards the water.

“Have you never been to the beach before?” The way Jon was looking at her it did something to her stomach, butterflies or flips it was different. She didn’t feel nervous.

“Not like this.” She watched as he nodded both of them walking farther and farther. “Jon?” His hum and the way his eyes met hers let her know he was listening. “Do you have plans for dinner?”

**x.**

“Should I just start bowing down and calling you the King of the North now?” Margaery questioned a smirk playing on her red lips as Robb lead her through the old castle/museum/ancestral home that was Winterfell. Her eyes were searching at each old statue and portrait that they passed. She could certainly tell that he was a Stark, the red hair had her curious though. It didn’t fit the usual bill.

“Now there’s no need for that, however if you wanted to try it in bed I wouldn’t be complaining.” As his shoulder bumped hers she rolled her eyes looking up at him. This was too weird, not in a bad weird though, it was just nothing like what she thought her vacation would end up like but here she was wandering around the ancestral home/national landmark of an incredibly attractive man who just so happened to be the brother of the woman she was trading homes with? Yeah it was really weird.

“In your dreams, Robb Stark.” She paused looking out one of the windows. “Is that actually a winter garden? I thought those were myths?”

Whatever part of her surprise must have shocked Robb just as equally because he stood looking at her as if he’d seen a ghost. Margaery couldn’t help but roll her eyes again. 

“Robb, this is literally the first time I’ve been North of The Eyrie, don’t look too surprised that I thought winter garden’s were fake. There are probably people here who think there are sea dragons in the south.”

“Well, Theon has a very convincing power point on why sea dragons could very well exist.” If it wasn’t for the wry smirk on his face, Margaery would have thought he was serious or worse that she’d slept with and so far enjoyed her ‘this isn’t a date’ day with someone who was that stupid.

“Theon sounds like the kind of man you get wasted with just to record all the stupid shit he does.” Robb’s laughter surprised her this time the way it seemed to echo through the halls.

“You just described Theon to the tee as if you already knew him.” With a shrug she leaned against the cold stone wall.

“You learn a lot about a person when the first time someone mentions them includes rum and breathing fire.”

“Well played Tyrell, maybe I’ll take you out to meet the legend himself so you can show all your southeron followers his power point all over social media.” She isn’t sure how they got this close, his hands on either side of her pressed against the wall.

“Only if you do snow angels with me, Stark.” She smirked moving a bit, their foreheads almost touching, she can feel his breath on her face and it only makes her itch to lean closer and press her lips to his.

“Game on.” She does.

**xi.**

“I didn’t peg you for a pasta by the sea type of guy.” When she’d asked if he had dinner plans she certainly hadn’t meant Jon driving them to a place right off the pier and ferry to Dragonstone. It’s nice, not ridiculous that she feels terrible and that she shouldn’t be in the jeans and nice sweater she’s wearing. It was more nice in a way that it was a surprise.

“My Aunt likes the place, she makes us come here all the time.” He’d shrugged and taken a drink of his beer when he responded.

“I mean so far so good, excellent wine, good bread, I can only assume the pasta will be fantastic and I’ll need to thank your Aunt.”  

Sansa couldn’t put her finger on what it was about Jon, there was something about him. Not in the bad way that should send her running but it was different, she couldn’t put her finger on it. It wasn’t wrong but it wasn’t right, it left her confused but at the same time wanting more. It also left her wanting to fight herself, she’d literally just been dumped in a letter and an emptier cottage but her mind kept going to Jon’s lips. His incredible kissable lips she’d found herself staring at more and more.

“Sansa?” He questioned looking at her a bit worriedly. She’d been staring off into space, thankfully at the water and not his lips, even though her mind certainly wasn’t focused on the water.

“Oh sorry, the view is just incredible, especially how you can see the waves beat against the old walls of the castle from here.” She smiled a bit taking a sip of her wine. “I heard that it’s both the old castle and a modern headquarters for Targaryen Inc. Do you think that’s true?”

“It is true, it isn’t as fun as it seems either. The entire island power flickers anytime there’s rain. Not to mention how the higher ups offices are actually in the old castle, it’s ridiculous not to mention cold.  I have more than one space heater in mine.”

“I’m sorry yours? Jon don’t tell me you’re a higher up at Targaryen Inc?” Looking at him a bit in shock, Sansa let a smile cross her lips. “Don’t take me the wrong way, I just I don’t know, I pictured you more as a fireman or police officer type. Now though, I could definitely see you in a suit, with an office in an old castle with apparently multiple space heaters.” Letting out a laugh, she hummed a bit when she noticed he had laughed at it too.

“Maybe in another life, I’m not a lawyer for a family company and instead doing good like you thought I was.” His hand on top of hers made her eyes shoot up to meet his.

“Well maybe in another life, I’m not working odd jobs as a seamstress and a nanny along with my job at the local elementary school library.” Feeling the movement, she let him take hers in his across the table before his words clicked in her head. “Wait, I’m sorry family? Are you really about to drop on me that your name is Jon Targaryen right now?”

“Jon Snow-Targaryen actually. My mom and father decided to hyphenate.”

“Well who would have thought the man I had you pegged as a firefighter dropping off a wheelbarrow and taking walks on the beach with me is actually the most unlikely Targaryen.”

“Sansa,” Jon started looking over at her with a hesitant expression. “It won’t change anything really, I’m not like the rest of my family. I’m more of the North than they like.”

Squeezing his hand, she nodded. “You are the exact opposite of the type of cliché someone would associate with your name don’t worry I know.” Picking up her wine glass as she saw the pasta near. “I dated Joffrey Baratheon in College.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright here is the second chapter!! i'm starting to think this will be about 5 to 7 chapters long! it was so much fun for me to read the comments so far, so i'd love if you leave more. i will say, that the story is taking more of a step away from the movie in some ways discussed and switching around in other ways! anyway thank you for reading and i'd love some feedback!!


	3. Chapter 3

xii.

“Hell Stark! How’d you end up with a piece of ass like that to keep you company while Sansy Pants is tanning for the holiday?” Margaery looked around the bar to see who she could only assume was Theon walk up to great them.

“Nice to meet you too, Theon.” She answered flatly but a wry smirk on her lips. She felt Robb’s hand on her lower back bring her closer towards him. With a raise of her eyebrow at the man in question she messed with one of his auburn curls and grinned.

“Sans just so happened to message the perfect stranger.” Out of the corner of her eye she saw Theon roll his eyes at how sappy Robb had sounded but she didn’t care she leaned a bit closer.  “However she is never doing it again, I’ll need you, Uncle Benjen, Arya, Gendry, and Rickon’s help on that Bran won’t help he’ll just tell her to take the path that’ll make her most happy.”

“Dude, I’m telling you Bran is lighting up north of the wall. His internship, I’d bet money that it’s actually some hippie camp where they pass a ‘peace pipe’.” Theon moved back towards the bar with a smirk. “Yara, I’m cashing in my Christmas present! Open tab for me, Robb, and the lovely Margaery?”

Looking up at Robb she frowned a bit in confusion. Feeling his lips close to her ear she continued to stare on as she felt a light kiss pressed there. “Yara is Theon’s sister, this is her bar. She gives all her Christmas presents as she’ll cover your tab.” With a nod she moved a bit closer letting her arms wrap around him.

“And uh, does your brother really get high with a peace pipe north of the wall?” Margaery had to stop herself from laughing at his expression.

“Good question, hopefully not but he’s eighteen I can’t stop him. Now if Rickon starts because of him that’s another story. ”

“Is that when you’ll properly kick his ass?” She questioned messing with  his hair a bit fondly and letting herself enjoy the grin that crossed his lips, also knowing she’s the cause of said grin.

“Oh yeah, worse, they’ll have to deal with Sansa.” As Robb lead them over to the table where Theon now sat with a bottle of rum and three shot glasses she smirked. Moving away to where they were just holding hands she picked up the bottle.

“Alright what’s first fire breathing rum or shots until Theon is drunk enough to make me, a woman who lives on the sea, believe that sea dragons exist?”

 xiii.

There was something about the way his hand felt in hers that gave Sansa butterflies. She isn’t sure when or how they ended up holding hands as they walked along the beach, for some reason a part of her thinks they barely let go since she grabbed his hand before the pasta came out. Her heart is racing as she saw the tell tale sign of the garden in Margaery’s backyard.

“So what all do you want to get done while you’re down south?” She turned to look at him at the question and sighed a bit.

“Well, I’m going to do my best to avoid King’s Landing, college didn’t leave the best memories. I’d like to go to Dragonstone, see it, I know it’s your office but still. Then really just spend time at the beach and being in the warmth just enjoying it all before I go back to my little cottage in the snow.” She’d be blind to not see his envious look at the mention of snow. She could imagine, she missed it so much when she was gone for just a year she couldn’t imagine going over fifteen years without seeing Northern snow.

“I can certainly make Dragonstone happen, the exclusive tour too.” He teased smirking at her before continuing. “As for King’s Landing, I avoid it like the plague. I’m starting to think that Marg got the better part of the deal here. She’s surrounded by snow in a nice cozy cottage, sounds perfect for the holiday.”

“It would have been to obviously lonely, just my brother and I drinking our holiday away.” She paused looking at him with a hesitant smile as they approached the backyard.

“At least you’d have snow.” Jon pointed out if she couldn’t hear his town she’d think he was serious.

“You know maybe you’ll just have to make a trip up north! You can see all the snow you want and at least you know there’s a nice warm cottage you could go to.” She looked over at him before leading them both through the main path of the garden towards the backdoor.

“Sansa,” She paused turning to look at him with a curious grin. “I had a really great time accidentally meeting you and dinner. Would you wanna hang out again before you leave?” He was nervous, she could tell that but she didn’t blame him, she’d be nervous too. Nodding, Sansa bit her lower lip, she wondered if he would kiss her.  She hoped so.

“Then, I’ll see you again.” There was a pause both of them staring at each other and it made her realize how much she just wanted to kiss him right then and there. To run her hands through his curls and drag him upstairs. “Good night, Sansa.” With a squeeze of her hand he let go and was walking away.

Sansa:  your neighbor, jon, brought back you wheelbarrow. he’s very sweet.

Margaery: oh i forgot he borrowed that.

Margaery: sweet yes but even sweeter to look at. please tell me you are enjoying that view and i don’t mean the view of the sea from my backyard.

Sansa: he’s sweet he showed me the beach and took me to an italian place near dragonstone.

Margaery: you’re kidding?! jon as in lives across the street brooding targaryen took you on a date?!

Sansa: it wasn’t a date! i asked if he had dinner plans  

Margaery: and you ended up staring into his soulful eyes all evening begging for him to take you to bed?

Sansa: you know for someone i’ve never met you have a lot of opinions on my sex life.

Margaery: we’ll have to remedy that, sweet sansy pants.

Margaery: its what your brother and theon have been calling you every time they take a shot and think they should go beat up some one i’m assuming is your ex?

Sansa: you’re drinking with my brother and theon?

Margaery: drinking? babysitting? waiting for theon to show me his powerpoint on why the sea dragon is real? waiting for your brother to have his way with me?

Sansa: you didn’t!!!!

Sansa: also it is a very good powerpoint.

Sansa: but really my brother???? did you seriously sleep with my brother?

Sansa: scratch that i don’t want to know.

Margaery: exactly so chop chop and go fuck my neighbor, i think he needs it.

x.

It’s the doorbell that wakes her up. She’s curled in the soft white with rose embroidery duvet that covers the bed when the sound echoes through the halls. The sun is already shining through the windows as she groggily sits up. With a groan she slides on a robe walking towards the stairs. She really needs to ask Margaery why she felt the need to not inform anyone she knows she was leaving, not that Sansa minded her time with Jon. No quite the opposite, a bit of her hoped that it was Jon at the door. Sure it was a bit silly but she can dream. Dreaming was obviously the only answer as she looked out the window to see a petite woman with hair so blonde it was almost silver. Opening the door Sansa made sure to put a smile on her face.

“Oh he was right,” The woman said looking her over.  “No wonder my nephew spent his whole evening with you.”

Sansa pressed her lips together with a tilt of her head. “I’m sorry?” At that the woman seemed to snap out something and gave a short smile.

“Sorry! Good morning, I’m Jon’s Aunt, Dany, I just had to see you for myself. Jon seemed to be taken when he came by last night. I was more than curious and I thought why not come over and see for myself and invite you to join us for lunch! Any friend of Margaery’s is a friend of mine, especially if they make my nephew come over _that_ happy. “

Sansa couldn’t help but blush at the bluntness of the woman, Dany, in front of her. With a nod she, held the robe a bit tighter to herself.

“I’d love to go to lunch, thank you.”

“Perfect, we’ll see you across the street 12 sharp!” With that Dany walked away, she couldn’t help but find herself a little more than intrigued with the woman, she seemed only a few years older than herself but introduced herself as Jon’s Aunt. Shaking her head she moved back around the room thinking she could make coffee before getting dressed for lunch. It was as she stirred the milk and sugar in the hot mug of coffee that she heard another knock on the door. Looking through the window to see Jon sitting there looking more frazzled than she expected she opened the door raising her eyebrow.

“I believe your Aunt said lunch was at 12 not 9 over here. “ She smirked a bit letting him in as she sipped on her coffee.

“I can’t believe she just came over, Sansa I’m sorry. I just mentioned you to my Aunt and sister and they both took it too far. They aren’t used to me being around other women besides them so I think they got excited. And then they made it worse when I mentioned how I really didn’t want to say goodbye to you last night and just I sound like a wreck.”

Sansa shook her head trying to stop herself from laughing as she leaned against the door frame. “Jon, if you didn’t want to say goodbye last night you should have said so.” She took a deep breath before looking at him again. “And if you didn’t want to say goodbye why didn’t you kiss me?”

“I thought I shouldn’t just kiss you after knowing you for a few hours, no matter how badly I wanted to.” He looked resigned, she wanted to kiss him more because of it.

“Jon,”

“Yeah?”

“You should kis-“ It’s all she could get out before his lips were on hers.

“Fuck,” Robb groaned as he put his hand on his forehead.

“Robb, it’s just a hangover, I’m almost positive you’ve had worse. You know considering that you’re friends with Theon who by the way should be checked by a doctor for his alcohol tolerance.” Margaery spoke quietly, no matter the sarcasm as she placed soft kisses up his chest before meeting his lips.

“Gods Marg, it’s a hangover and being properly fucked that’s the deadly combination.  Who knew you were so insatiable?” He teased as he pulled her a bit closer to him. “At this rate I’m gonna have to by Sansa an entire new bed frame along with the mattress and bedding I’m sure she’ll make me buy.”

“Certainly not either of the Baratheon brothers.” She teased moving back at bit farther from him when she felt him freeze. “What don’t tell me you’re gonna get all jealous?”

“The Baratheon brothers as in Joffrey?” Robb was sitting up now looking at her with an expression that frankly worried her a bit.

“Yeah I dated that pig before dating his brother Tommen, honestly it was a mess neither of them should be messed with.” Margaery finished messing with a lock of his hair. “Why what do you know about the Baratheon brothers?”

“Sansa dated that fucker too. Joffrey that is. ”

“Are you serious? Like this isn’t a joke right now?” She sat up looking at him, she knew he was serious. She could tell, it was something she’d picked up on, how protective he was of Sansa.

“More serious than a Septa.”

“What a small world.” Robb gave her a playful glare at that and pulled her back towards him in bed. “Okay I kinda deserve that. “ She laughed before very gladly accepting the kisses he was giving her.

xii.

She shouldn’t be nervous. She literally had no reason to be nervous. She was just going to lunch with Jon and as he mentioned running out the door it was more than just him and his Aunt. Of course he was on the phone with Aunt who was yelling in his ear about things that needed to be done. It left her laughing as he rushed out, like some teenage boy who was caught making out. Which they really had been, laying on the couch and all. Messing with the edge of her lemon yellow dress she knocked on the door before seeing it almost swing open. With Jon, still looking as frazzeled at the door

“Sansa, Hi can I talk to you for a minute?” She started to speak but was interrupted by a small head poking through the door.

“Daddy, is this the lady you were telling us was coming to lunch? The one Aunt Dany invited without asking you?” In that moment Sansa really wasn’t sure who was more frozen her or Jon.

“Yes, and it’s not like that. Now, Lya, go back in and finish getting ready okay?” Jon’s eyes wandered from the little girl with curly dark hair back to Sansa as the little girl walked away.

“So you’re a dad? Please don’t tell me you’re married because I could really for once in my life have the guy not be terrible.” Sansa ran a hand through her hair as a million thoughts ran through her head.

“I’m not married, I never have been.” He got it out quicker than she would have thought,  it actually left her surprised at how quickly he said it. “It was a one night stand. We didn’t ever work out, she sees her when she’s in town but Val does a lot of work north of the wall, it’s not good for the Lya up there so she stays down here, where there’s a family base at least. I wanted to tell you but Dany called and I was so mad at her for rushing things and I just-“ Sansa stops him before he can continue, she presses her lips to his and gives him a weak smile.

“Jon, it’s okay that you’re a Dad, don’t worry. It doesn’t change the way I feel around you." She squeezed his hand and gave him another grin. "So how much did you tell Lya about me? Surely not how you stumbled upon me in your neighbor's hot tub?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok wow so i wanted to make this longer because i'm literally in the airport right now getting ready to study abroad so who knows how long it will be? (honestly i write at night so it might be a week or two?) there will be more robb and margaery in the next chapter but i had to get a move on with the jonsa. this is obvi really different from the movie and it's a bit faster than in the movie but like it fit more. i'll also try and get back to all the comments before i board! i'd love to hear back, especially if there's anything you'd like to see!! thank you all for reading


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been 84 years, honestly it's only taken me so long because i doubted how much i'd be out partying on my study abroad. i can confirm none of this chapter was written when drunk and that's why it took me forever! really tho in all honesty, i had a bit of trouble trying to balance out both the robbaery and jonsa in this and the robbaery parts gave me some pause. it's up!! we have three more chapters, i will not be finishing before easter as i'm leaving my laptop while backpacking and i leave tomorrow so the new goal is to finish this before i go back to the states in june. if i don't make that goal someone fight me.

**xiii.**

“Oh come on King in the North stop acting like you’re afraid of a little snow.”Margaery yelled from her spot where she laid in the snow making her 10th snow angel of the night.

“Not afraid just wondering how you’re actually okay after laying in the snow for the past 30 minutes.” Robb smirked from above her, “You know with all that southeron blood you have.” With a quick move to lean above her elbows resting in the snow. “Maybe that’s just your excuse so there’s a reason for you to get warmed up, huh?”

 

Margaery felt her lips curl into a smirk as she tilted her head a bit. “Maybe it is, but I do seem to recall a certain man whose hovering above me promise to make snow angels with me?” On the inside she was screaming to herself, ignore how fast your heart is beating, ignore how close his lips are to yours. Quickly this thing, whatever it had started as three days ago was turning into something that Margaery could only see hurting her in the long run. 

 

What scared her more is how much she wanted it. It was passionate and real, nothing concocted amongst people for ambitious purposes. This wasn’t social climbing, it was a real want and need. A weakness, but a weakness that could bring so much good in her life. Something with a positive outcome would be a change, not having to feel like she had to fake anything.  Moving her thumb over his lower lip, Margaery let a small smile cross her lips. “Robb Stark what are you doing with me?” 

 

A smile that could only be described as a cross between boyish and wolfish crossed his lips, as he pecked her finger, then her lips, then her neck. “Teaching you how to play in the snow, what else?” 

 

“I believe right now you’re leading us towards us both getting frostbite for the holidays.” She quipped tilting her head back expectantly as he moved to stand up and away. Once he offered his hand she gladly accepted the help up.  “Much better, that’s the chivalry I’d expect from the King of the North.” 

 

“I don’t remember being crowned.” 

 

At this Margaery let a smirk cross her lips once again and let go of his hands, walking backwards away from him. “I believe I did that, with my legs on either side of your head.” She teased with a wink before rolling up a ball of snow and hitting him smack dab in the middle of his chest.  “Catch me if you can, darling.” 

 

“Gladly.” Robb barely got it out before he was sprinting after her, their footprints being covered up by a new dusting of snow. 

 

**xix.**

 

“Is she why it took you so long to kiss me?” Sansa wants to punch herself for asking, they’re laying on the green yard as Lya, with her curly dark hair and a wild sense of adventure played in the sandbox she kept thanking her father for over and over again. Sansa’s come to the conclusion that’s what he needed the wheelbarrow for. 

 

“I don’t like to date in general, it’s too hard when another girl has to be my whole world. And then you aren’t even staying but there’s something that keeps pulling me back towards you but I didn’t want Lya to get hurt.” 

 

Sansa can’t help but agree, she very clearly remembers the soft intensity of his eyes as he’d watched Lya and her play princess. How the little girl had declared that she was a better play partner than Aunt Dany or Aunt Rhae, both women faked annoyance at that declaration. “There’s not a good way for this to end is there?” She laid back a bit farther, after vocalizing what she knows their both thinking, although hers has leaned more to thinking about how shit her luck is with men once again. 

 

“Let me take you out on a real date before you start thinking about an ending.” She can tell his tone is teasing but there’s something in his eyes that isn’t. She can’t put her finger on it, she doesn’t want to. This all feels like falling really fast and at the end of the fall is just going to be a goodbye at an airport. Sansa just nods instead, pushing any thought she had away. As she rolls over onto her stomach where they laying in the yard, a smile crosses her face messing with his curls. 

 

“Okay a real date, but don’t take me into King’s Landing.” She keeps her tone teasing but hopes he can hear how much she means it. 

 

“Deal, no King’s Landing.” He seems about ready to lean in and kiss her when Lya comes bounding towards them and almost jumps onto her father. 

 

“Sansa!! Will you and Daddy take me to the beach I wanna get sea shells to keep in my sand box!!” Sansa has to press her lips together at how cute the sight is, she wants to tell her of course and hold the little girl close but it isn’t her place. So she glances at Jon before speaking. 

 

“I don’t know, Lya, why don’t you ask Daddy?” It seems to get her more excited and desperate for a yes as she asks him, a pout crossing her little features. When he gives her a yes, she practically shoots up running for a bucket for her shoes. 

 

“You don’t mind do you?” He’s a bit hesitant, she can tell but Sansa just nods and gives him a quick kiss when Lya isn’t looking. 

 

“I don’t mind, it’ll be fun. She really is a joy, Jon.”  Sansa watches his reaction to the words, seeing how his eyes zero in on his daughter. 

 

“She’s my everything.” He isn’t just saying that she knows, she can tell. It makes sense, him begrudgingly working down here in the heat for his family because it was better for Lya. 

 

“That’s how it should be.” It’s all she says as she stands up but how his eyes shift towards her after leave her confused. It’s like he’s studying waiting for her to run. “What?” 

 

“Of all seven women I have ever gone out with since she was born, once they found out about Lya and how she was number one it’s like something broke they didn’t want to mess with a single dad thought it was wrong they could never handle having to be second. You are the only one of seven women to think that she should be.”  It clicked for her then, of course it would, so many would just not even want to deal with having the extra baggage in something so new. Reaching for his hand, Sansa let their fingers twin together. 

 

“I guess that makes me your lucky number seven.”  

 

**xx.**

 

“How is hiking any better from rolling around in the snow?!” Margaery asks for probably the thirtieth time since starting their 30 minute trek up the trail. 

 

“Because you don’t purposefully get wet and cold?” Robb answered as if it made the most sense in the world. 

 

“But it’s snowing on us as we walk and we’re getting wet and cold no matter what!” She knew she had a point, that she was positive there was absolutely no way around them not ending up wet and cold. “How do you northerner’s do it, love? No wonder Sansa went running towards the south for a week! I’m cold and wet and I don’t know what we’re doing!!” 

 

“Marg,” Robb sighed turning around to face her on the trail. “Just right around this curve and we’re done and then we can go, I promise.” He moved to pull her a bit closer. “We’ll get whatever ridiculously sugary coffee you need to warm you up and I’ll build a fire and we can curl up, hell I can teach you how to pop popcorn in the fire place if you want but I promise it’ll be worth just going around the corner.” 

 

It’s cute how passionate he is, how much he wants to make sure she enjoys herself. It’s another one of those things that makes her think she might be in trouble. Here’s this incredible guy willing to do so much for her already, to share so much. Call her crazy but something was telling her this place was important based on his reaction and want to show her it before they disappeared back towards the warmth. It was more than enough he’d even stayed the first night but just everything since, introducing her to his friends, places he loved, and making sure she enjoyed herself. It was all so much, it made her believe maybe something real and good could happen. _ Get your head out of your ass, Marg. You’ll just get hurt.  _

 

Taking a deep breath she took Robb’s hand and let him lead her around the corner of the path he’d mentioned. It left her breathless. 

 

“Is it worth it now?” She felt him move to wrap his arms around her from behind as she looked on at the view. It was like something out of a movie, from the clearing on the mount it gave and incredible view of Wintertown being blanketed by snow and even a bit beyond that. It was something silly she’d mentioned at dinner the night before, wishing she could see the North from a bird’s eye view like she could King’s Landing from her office. 

 

“More than worth it, why didn’t you just tell me?” She questioned a bit shocked still, there wasn’t anything she usually used to hide, no jokes, no smirks, or any innudendos. Margaery had never felt so bare and vulnerable. In her defense though, Robb didn’t seem to look any better, if she didn’t know any better she’d think he was blushing. 

 

“The look on your face was worth it.” He dropped a kiss to the top of her head holding her close. They stayed like that for a few moments just standing in silence enjoying the view. It was so intimate, more intimate than anything she’d ever experienced. And her stomach seemed to be betraying her as it kept doing flips and had butterflies more often than not, so she pulled away. 

 

“Oh come on, King in the North. You’ve gotta warm me up.” A smirk crossed her features and she saw a rival one on his lips. 

 

“If the lady commands it.” 

 

**xxi.**

 

“Daddy! Sansa! Watch this!” Sansa barely had a chance to turn before she saw the six year old do a quick cart wheel across the thicker sand the tide had touched not too long before. “Aunt Rhae taught me that she said I’m really good at them!” Something Sansa had picked up shortly after meeting Lya was her energy. She seemed to be able to go non stop and happy with almost anything. 

 

“That was really good, Lya much better than I could do when I was your age.” Maybe it was how excited Lya got at the compliment or maybe it was the way Jon looked at her with such content adoration, but she felt so happy. It was weird at the same time, here was this man she’d barely just met, who had a little girl and all she wanted to do was dive head first into something because of how right it felt. 

 

“You alright?” The question stirred her from her thoughts and she glanced next to her where Jon stood both of them close enough to the water that the waves barely missed their feet with each tide that came in. 

 

She paused before answering chosing instead to look over at Lya as smile on her face as she watched the little girl pick up seashells and place them in her bucket. 

 

“Yeah,I am.” Feeling his hand on her lower back she turned to face him, biting her lower lip she let their eyes meet. It was almost as if his eyes were calling Bullshit. Maybe that’s what having a kid did to you, how would she know with her failed relationships. The closest thing she had to it was helping raise Rickon after etheir parents died. He’d been a year or two older than Lya then, and had more energy than she’d see so far. “I just didn’t expect this at all from me deciding I need a vacation.” 

 

As she felt his lips press into the side of her head, she felt her heart race. Why was this all she had ever wanted but so fucked up? Not even a week ago she’d been in a relationship, living with said partner, granted he obviously had one foot out the door the entire time, but now just a few days with this man she barely knew she felt more than she ever had with Harry. If her heart hadn’t been broken into so many pieces too many times before, she’d think this was what it felt like to meet someone who could actually love you. Now she wasn’t sure she even believed loved was real, the image of her parents love such a faded memory of her past. It was hard to imagine something like that could be real, not just luck. 

 

“Sansa, we can stop, we don’t have to go any further. I don’t-you were right about how there doesn’t seem to be a happy ending here, if you want to stop-”

 

“You have to have a begininng to have a happy ending. And as you pointed out you haven’t even taken me on a real date yet, maybe we can find the ending after?” 

 

“You’re serious?” She couldn’t read the look on his face, while she could hear the shock and uncertainty in his voice, she wasn’t able to read his face. 

 

“Call me crazy, but I’d like to dive in, no matter the outcome.”  His lips barely touched hers before there was a cry of ‘Daddy!’ that interupted them. 

 

“Daddy! Sansa! Look at these rocks I found!! They look like the Dragon egg rocks in Aunt Dany’s office!”

 

Jon groaned a bit tugging Sansa’s hand to start walking a few feet over where Lya was crouched examining the rocks.  “You still wanna dive right in?”

 

She could tell he was nervous, it was hard to imagine how he wouldn’t be given so many different reactions to him being a single father before. Giving him a smile and a nod, Sansa kissed his cheek quickly. “Absolutely,” Letting go of his hand she bent down next to Lya giving her a smile. “Alright, now show us these cool rocks, I love one with a cool shape. My little brother used to collect them. ” 

 

If she’d turned around, she might have seen Jon looking at her like her Father used to look at her Mother. Instead she was too wrapped up laughing at the stories Lya told her while sitting on the sandy beach. Something told her she was right where she needed to be though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always i love comments and you can always hmu at crownuponherhead on tumblr!!

**Author's Note:**

> ok so it's not much but i wanted to set it up more for the first chapter and how i wanted to write the switching, literally in the middle of the scene at some points, and i just thought why not keep it short and simple for the first chapter!! so please leave feedback!! i don't know if you can tell yet but i'm kinda switching up different parts of the plot of the movie to fit this because why not. i got this idea literally mid viewing of the holiday the other day (s/o to lifetime for knowing it's a year round movie) and here we are!
> 
> also queen alysanne home is a queen anne styled home.


End file.
